A strange Mission
by Maplewood Trail
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a mission which makes them realize how much they mean to each other, A Nalu oneshot.


**Note;**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Please note that this does not happen in the series this is just a fan made story. Also if you do not support NaLu you may not enjoy this fanfiction. Thank you for reading!**

_**A Strange mission – A NaLu oneshot**_

**I**t was yet another beautiful day in Magnolia, the guild was as busy and crowded as ever. The air was crisp and carried a certain tinge of mystery that no one seemed to notice.

Our favorite pair was sitting at they're usual booth chatting casually… or rather arguing.

"Natsu, I don't think you understand. I need to pay my rent, we cannot just sit here and waste time! Can't we go on a job?"

"Noooo Lucy, I don't think _You _understand, hey! Don't huff and roll your eyes at me! I think we deserve to relax and eat."

"Why are you so reluctant to go on a job?! You're usually so excited to go on them."

"Im...I… For your information I am waiting for a certain um… person, yeah person to show up!"

"And just who is this person Natsu huh?"

"Nunya business"

Lucy frowned and uncrossed her arms to stroke the cushion that she sat on, her eyes on the floor. Her lower lip trembled as she asked, "What are you hiding from me? I thought we were close."

Natsu's heart slightly broke at the sight, "Lucy" He said quietly "It's not like that"

Lucy smirked from under her blonde hair, she was ready to go in for the kill, "If you won't tell me then can you do something for me?" She asked in an innocent delicate tone.

Natsu caved in as he sighed and said, "Whatever you want Luce."

Lucy looked him straight in the eye with a wicked smile, "Let's go on a job that I pick then."

Natsu jumped up, fire seeping out of his mouth as he yelled a jumble of complaints and curses. Lucy chuckled slightly at the sight as she made her way over to the request board. As she reached for a job on the request board Happy flew through the doors onto the back of Natsu's head. After whispering a few unheard words and giving an unknown words to Natsu the blue cat looked over and smiled at Lucy before making his way over to Carla and Wendy.

Lucy shrugged the unusual interaction off and made her way over to Mira who put the job into her book then giving Lucy a wide smile. After looking around she saw a head of pink hair going out the door and she decided to follow it.

The sun shined down onto the pair as the adventure that would as it happen change their lives changed.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"FREEDOM~!"

Lucy giggled at Natsu's outburst, "To bad Happy decided not to join us"

"Yeah, but I think we will be fine without him."

"Well then, let's get to this persons house and find out what he needs us to do."

"Hey Luce, what is the job exactly?"

"Don't worry Natsu, it's just a few thieves."

"Who said I was worried?!"

At the statement the blonde celestial wizard shook her head and started making her way to the destination that was indicated on the paper.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

The two mages had entered a rather large white house slight light stone accents on the exterior. Inside was adorned by golden furniture that had royal purple cushions. A wall with a fireplace had a large golden framed portrait above the carved mantel. The portrait was of a man with rich brown hair that was short and didn't touch his face, his eyes were a green that seemed like they could see right through your soul. His face was well sculpted and overall was very attractive.

"He must be rich" Lucy said with jewels in her eyes and a little bit of drool traveling to her chin. Natsu rolled his eyes and placed himself on a couch that faced a chair that faced the couch diagonally. After looking around the room for one last time before sitting next to Natsu.

Not long after the large doors that lead to the room opened and a stout man with the attractive face that was painted walked into the room and hopped onto the chair which diagonally faced the couch.

"Greetings wizards of Fairy Tail, I believe you are the mages, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia?"

The two nodded in conformation. "Wonderful, as you probably know there are some thieves that I need you two to capture, they have been stealing from a museum that I own, and the thing is that they aren't just regular relics, the items they have stolen contains a magic which I believe they intend to use to create a portal that would allow them to go into any world they please. One thing that I know is that they are magic users, which is why I need you two. Also from what I have found out is that they aren't going to be easy to catch, one of them can manipulate ones movements."

"Im all fired up!"

"Sounds like it will be a challenge, but I believe that we can do it. By the way what exactly are the so called relics?"

"Thank you, the relics are vases from ancient times when magic was commonly used."

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

After making their way to the museum they waited for the thieves to come. When it was about midnight, the two heard footsteps that echoed through the once full halls. Natsu put a dingle finger to his lips to signalize to be quiet, a slight smirk on his lips. The footsteps stopped a few feet from where they were for a few seconds as a vase was taken and the footsteps lead to the back door. Natsu and Lucy followed the suspect and ended up in an open space behind the museum that was bordered by woods.

"Stop you thief!" Lucy shouted, the black figure that they had been following turned around, all that could be seen was a black hood and under it a gleaming and wicked smile.

"You will be fun to play with" A dry and throaty voice said from under the cloak.

"What's that supposed to mean" Natsu said, his eyes narrowed. There was no reply just a gust of wind before a scream of pain from Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"gahh, I… I'm fine Natsu just… just fight him, I can't move!" Lucy said through gritted teeth.

Natsu looked at Lucy before turning to the cloaked figure which now had one more figure that appeared behind him. "You're just asking for it!" Natsu yelled before charging with fists clenched and bright flames surrounding the fists. The cloaked figure behind the first charged towards him and the fight began.

After a while of fighting Natsu realized that the grunt of Lucy struggles stopped and that the cloaked person he was fighting wasn't a mage. Feeling worried about his partner in crime Natsu's flames grew and became more vibrant as he beat his opponent and ran off into the woods following Lucy's scent.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Lucy sat on a log as she faced the person in front of her, "Why would you steal your own things? And then hire us to catch you and whoever that other person was?"

"To many questions, but what I will tell you is that those vases are only replicas, they hold no importance, however my dear, you do."

"How am I of importance?"

"This is the last question I will answer, if you didn't notice the flyer asked for you."

"It did? Were?"

The green eyed man just shook his head and held up the flyer pointing to the bottom where there was smaller text.

"Oh."

"LUCY!"

A yard away stood Natsu whose expression held question, relief, and worry.

"Glad to see you could make it, we've been waiting" The museum keeper said.

"What do you want with her?"

"I plan to go to the celestial world and become the ruler."

"Like it would be that easy, Loke, and all the others would never let you take over their world." Lucy said.

"I don't plan to do it my dear Lucy, I plan to use you in order to take over, and your comrades would never hurt you, their master."

"Im tired of all this talking" Natsu said as he lounged for the enemy. The two fought and as the museum keeper had been defeated a bright light cut through the darkness and Lucy fell onto her side.

"Lucy?!"

Natsu shook Lucy's shoulders and placed her limp body onto his lap, Natsu scanned the mages face and sighed when he saw that she was still alive. Natsu brought her face close to his and rested his forehead on hers, "Why do you make me worry all the time" he whispered and slightly chuckled.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Sun seeped through the leaves of the trees that were above Natsu and Lucy, fresh dew lightly coated the grass and fallen leaves. Lucy stirred in Natsu's arms, "Natsu?" she said without opening her eyes.

"Yeah?" he replied looking down at her.

"Did we win?"

Natsu chuckled before replying, "Yeah, what happened to you?"

"He did what he said he would, he used me to enter the celestial kingdom, I did everything I could to stop him and it seems like when you beat him out here I was relived from his spell."

"Im glad you're okay."

"And I you" Lucy said, opening her eyes and smiling up at him.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

The two mages had arrived at a park and now sat under a large oak tree.

"Hey Natsu"

"Yeah?"

"What did happy hand you before we left?"

Natsu smiled "Well I guess I can tell you now" He said before facing her, a smile plastered on his face. Then he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small black bag.

"Lucy, there's something I have been meaning to give to you and this bag is it!" He said while placing it gently into her hands.

"Thank you Natsu, that's very thoughtful of you." The celestial mage said before opening the bag and pulling out a golden chained necklace that had a red gem heart pendant with a small golden shooting star attached to the heart. Lucy looked at the necklace with a huge smile and tears pooling in her eyes.

"It's Beautiful!"

"You really like it?"

"Of course I do you baka!"

"Want me to clasp it for you?"

Lucy nodded in response. After the necklace was clasped Lucy launched herself onto Natsu and rested her head on his chest as she closed her eyes and sighed in content.

**Tada! I hoped you liked that! It's a little bit jumpy but I had limited time to do this, I still hope you enjoyed it, and if you want me to do more or some different pairs from Fairy Tail or any other anime let me know via comment or message, thanks for reading!**

**-Maplewood**


End file.
